Inesperada Celestina
by Vickellite
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la vida te da la oportunidad de unir la vida de dos personas que se aman para obtener un beneficio?


Feliz Cumple adelantado Nybell

Este fic participa en el Reto de la princesa rosa de Nybell del forum La Caja de Padora

se que es a ultima hora pero espero lo disfruten!

* * *

**Una inusual Celestina**

Me llamo Mimori mi gran amor se llama Fuwa Sho él es todo mi mundo pero por desgracia hasta el día de hoy no he logrado ir más allá y ser su novia gracias a cierta hiena que detesto mencionar, mi amado Sho-chan como lo llamo está obsesionado con ella ¿Qué le ve? Si yo tengo mejor atractivo físico, soy más linda y seguramente más inteligente, si no fuera porque quiero que Sho-chan me mire yo jamás me acercaría a esa maldita come hombres que intenta quitar lo que Mimori mas quiere, por desgracia no me basta con verla en la escuela ahora hasta tengo que soportarla en mi nuevo trabajo que empieza el día de hoy donde ella es la actriz principal y para colmo de males su coestrella ese actor sin talento de Tsuruga Ren.

—Mimori-Chan tenemos que llegar a la lectura del guion vámonos ya.

— ¿Por qué Mimori tiene que participar en ese drama en donde está la hiena y el actorsucho de segunda? — preguntó Mimori

—Porque eres una profesional Mimori-chan, ya lo hemos discutido durante mucho tiempo y no se te olvide que tu pediste estar allí sin saber quiénes serían las estrellas principales, además no hables de tus compañeros así, Tsuruga Ren es el mejor actor de este país y Kyouko-san es su kohai que para ser novata me ha demostrado tener más agallas y profesionalismo que tú, así que vámonos. — me regaño mi manager.

—Pero, pero, pero… ¡Wa! ¡MOMORI NO QUIERE! Ella me quiere quitar a Sho -chan— por más que le dije, lloré y patalee a mi manager no me escuchó, porque me dijo que yo ya había firmado ese supuesto contrato, en fin terminamos poniéndonos en marha al estudio donde leeríamos el dichoso guión donde a Mimori no le podía ir peor, resulta que como no califiqué para el papel de mala en donde le haría cosas feas a esa bruja, me dieron el de la tonta mejor amiga de la protagonista, háganme ustedes el favor, como ¡yo! Amiga de esa hiena jamás.

Llegamos antes que todos, así que pude retocarme mi maquillaje tranquilamente sin perturbaciones obviamente quiero estar más linda que esa serpiente para que el director mirara que yo era mejor y más linda cuando de repente llega ella.

— Buenos días, Nanokura-san a ti y a tu manager — Que se cree saludando tan confiada.

—Buenos días Kyouko-san, no vas a saludar Mimori-chan ella fue amable— me dijo mi manager.

—Buenos días — dije secamente para que notara que entre esa y yo no hay comparación.

De pronto la hiena se para y hace la más solemne reverencia que jamás he visto, resulta que está llegando el actorsucho ese pero… esperen un minuto que es esa sonrisa y no es solo ella sino el también, esa sonrisa Mimori la conoce bien porque la he visto en Sho-chan cuando menciona a esa hiena pero estas son más fuertes y no solo eso sino sus miradas parecieran borregos a medio morir ambos tienen caras de idiotas.

—Muy buenos días Mogami-san ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto el con una sonrisa angelical que sería muy idiota para no notar que él siente algo por ella y más cuando justo ahora él la está tomando por el mentón.

—Bu…buenos días Tsuruga-san, me encuentro bien gracias por preguntar— pero que es esa mirada tímida y esquiva…. Esperen un minuto está bajando el rostro y… ¿acaso eso es un sonrojo? Significa que ella le corresponde, son tal para cual, una pareja de idiotas sin talento.

Todo parece indicar que nada podría sacar a esos dos de su burbuja, pero Mimori pensó mal ya que esa "magia" desapareció en cuanto el director entro a la sala. Todo el trayecto esos dos se han estado dando miraditas tontas y tímidas que para mí no pasan desapercibidas, desearía que Sho-chan me mirara así, pero… esperen un minuto si ellos se juntan seguramente el camino con Sho-chan me quedará libre, ¡eso es! A partir de hoy Mimori se intentará hacer amiga de esos dos para juntarlos, así ellos sindo novios Sho-chan dejará de pensar en ella.

Concluyó la lectura del guion así que intente acercarme a ellos, ella me miró con cierto desgano así lo que hice fue disculparme por mi mal comportamiento y pedirle una segunda oportunidad para ser bunas compañeras, ganarme su confianza y ser amigas.

* * *

** Días después**

* * *

—Buenos días Kyouko-San —La saludé amablemente.

—Buenos días Nanokura-san, llegaste temprano hoy — me contestó ella.

— Si lo que pasa es que necesitaba practicar unas líneas y como no pude hacerlo yo solo decidí pedirte ayuda ¿puedes ayudarme? — le dije con cara triste y de suplica

—Si claro para eso estamos los compañeros para apoyarnos. — desde hace días me he acercado más a ella ganándome poco a poco su confianza.

—«_Muy bien mi plan está avanzando ahora Mimori necesita a sacarle un poquito de información y ganarme su confianza_»

Estuvimos ensayando por alrededor de hora y media pero con lo que Mimori no contaba es que Kyoko-san era buena en lo que hacía, por el amor que le tengo a Sho-chan siempre le tuve celos viéndola como mi rival amoroso pero ahora que he notado canda día más que siente algo por Tsuruga Ren esos celos siento que están desapareciendo y no tengo de que preocuparme por parte de ella.

— Nanokura-san que te parece si tomamos un descanso hemos ensayado por más de dos horas y la verdad me siento un poco cansada.

— Claro que sí, que te parece si vamos a tomar un té a la cafetería del estudio «_Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella necesito preguntarle de manera más directa sobre Tsuruga Ren y así saber que tan profunda es su relación que si bien son cercanos no parecen darse cuenta de lo que siente el uno del otro y si lo hacen So será solo mio_».

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería del estudio, platicábamos durante el trayecto de toda clase de cosas para generar un buen ambiente. Llegamos a la cafetería y comenzamos a charlar en lo que llegaba nuestro pedido:

—Kyoko-san ¿Qué opinas sobre el amor?

—Personalmente creo que es algo necesario para continuar en la vida siendo alguien y más como profesional pero por desgracia a mí en lo particular no he ha ido nada bien en eso. — de pronto noté que ella se puso algo tensa

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que como compañeras te lo diré de todos modos, mi vida ha sido un desastre desde que yo era pequeña , mi madre me odiaba, el chico que tanto apoye y solía gustarme me traicionó de la peor forma y pues actualmente no me animo a amar a nadie porque temo que me lastimen de nuevo es por ello que sienta lo que sienta por alguien jamás se lo diré, porque no quiero hacerme ilusiones con lo imposible.— Al decirme todo esto noté como su cuerpos e contraía y sus ojos se oscurecían dejando brotar unas ahogadas lágrimas principalmente cuando mencionó lo de "hacerse ilusiones".

—Cuando te refieres a lo imposible es a Tsuruga-san ¿cierto?— en cuanto digo esto ella inmediatamente cambia su expresión a una de sorpresa y vergüenza

—N…N… Nanokura-san, eso no es p…p…posible él es mi sempai — diciéndomelo sumamente sonrojada tanto como si de un rubí se tratara

— Y… ¿Qué? también es un hombre ¿no?

—Si p…p… pero

— pero nada, tienes que darte la oportunidad de ser feliz ya que por como lo miras, como le sonríes y como esa felicidad te invade cuando él está presente, a mí no me engañas Kyoko-san tu estas enamorada de él ¿no es verdad?, te lo repito tienes que ser feliz o acaso no te das cuenta como él te mira y te sonríe de la misma forma que tú.

—Si lo sé, lo admito sé que lo que siento por Tsuruga –san no es solo admiración sino también es amor lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, sería una idiota si no reconocería esos sentimientos por segunda vez, pero de eso a que el sienta algo por mí dista mucho, él es el mejor actor de este país y yo alguien tan insignificante. —nunca antes había hablado con alguien de tan baja auto estima y por lo que me contó no le ha ido nada bien, así que he decidido ahora más que nunca ayudarla.

—Te repito tú no eres ninguna don nadie justo ahora me has enseñado más que muchos maestros de actuación que tuve en pasado, pero inténtalo no está de más, además ni te preocupes Sho-chan se lo de tu promesa así que yo me encargaré de que él no sepa nada y jamás arruine el amor que tú le tienes a Tsuruga-san. — de pronto ella ha cambiado su expresión a una más relajada aunque un poco tímida.

Justo ahora está llegando el mesero con nuestro pedido:

— Una esalada cesar con pollo al grill

— Esa es mía —contesté

—Una hamburguesa teriyaki con papas

— Es mía — contesto Kyoko-san

— Esto es para usted señorita, se lo envío un joven junto con esta nota— es una rebanada de pastel (torta) de chocolate con fresas (frutillas) y una nota escrita a mano, Kyoko-san no cabe de la sorpresa, como no reaccionaba decidí tomar la delantera.

— Gracias Joven, que dice Kyoko-san , a ver yo la leo por ti «Hermosa, espero disfrutes este pastel tanto como yo disfruto de tu compañía » ¡Aww! Kyoko-san esto es muy lindo pero quien es en la nota no aparece el nombre. — Al ver ella la nota personalmente el color carmesí le ha venido al rostro.

—P… pero cómo… esta letra… imposible, ni en mis más locos sueños ¿Cómo pasó? — nuevamente mira la nota y suelta un profundo suspiro con un rostro lleno de dulzura.

— ¿Sabes quién fue?

—No sé si sea quien pienso que es pero este un hermoso detalle — esa sonrisa que irradia felicidad y ternura solo dice una palabra lo sabe y yo también pero para esto Mimori se anticipó pero ¿cómo? Bueno aquí le va la historia…

* * *

**+++++++++++++++++++++++La noche anterior+++++++++++++++++++++++**

* * *

— Tsuruga-San ¿tiene tiempo? Porque necesito hablar con usted un momento

—Claro que si Nanokura-san dime ¿Qué pasa?

— Bien, iré al grano, he notado que a usted le gusta Kyoko-san ¿No es así?

—bueno Nanokura san ella es mi Kohai pero…

—pero nada Tsuruga-san he visto como usted la trata y ella no se dá cuenta de eso.

—Pero creo que ni siquiera le intereso como hombre fuera de ser su Senpai —

— Que bien que lo admite pero en eso usted está en un grave error, yo he notado como ella lo ve y le sonríe, pero ni ella ni usted al parecer se dan cuenta, las tácticas que usted usa son demasiado lentas y sutiles, necesita ser más directo con ella porque sus sutilezas no las entiende — le dije con toda seguridad en mi palabra

—Nanokura-san ¿cuál es tu motivo para querer ayudarme?—¡Wow! Que directo sabía que renpondería alfo así, pero me pareció bien que hiciéramos un pequeño trato.

—Yo quiero ser novia de Sho pero mientras Kyoko-san este libre nunca podré serlo, así que mi trato es el siguiente si yo logro que Kyoko-san admita sus sentimientos abiertamente, usted abandonara esas sosas tácticas y tomará la fuerte iniciativa utilizando indirectas mucho más directas con mi ayuda, así logrando conquistarla por completo, y entre usted y yo alejaremos a Sho de ella, al final yo tendré a Sho-chan y Kyoko-san será completamente para usted ¿Qué le parece?

El levantó su ceja con cara de interés — Bien Nanokura-san si logras que ella lo admita yo haré lo que me pides, en cuanto a lo de Fuwa me interesa aún más alejarlo de ella

—Entonces es un trato.

—Ok, es un trato.

* * *

**Tiempo actual**

* * *

Eso fue lo que pasó, Kyoko-san nunca se dio cuenta de que Tsuruga-san estaba en la mesa de atrás de ella escuchando toda la conversación que obviamente yo ya había planeado, así que al oír la conversación Tsuruga-san como parte de su trato decidió tomar la delantera demostrando un estilo muy romantico al hacerlo.

* * *

**+unos días después**

* * *

Hoy como todos los días apareció un pequeño Bouquet de rosas rojas con una nota hecha a mano en el camerino de Kyoko-san la frase del día de hoy es «Espero que hoy tengas un día tan hermoso como tú, solo espera y lo verás» por supuesto que Kyoko-san y yo sabemos quién es de hecho de eso hemos hablado estos días, ella cada día hace un suspiro más profundo y no se explica cómo pasó obviamente yo sí.

—Cada día te veo más enamorada de él Kyoko-san, con esas miraditas y sonrisitas juguetonas, esos abrazos de "ensayo" , esas caricias "despistadas", esos detalles "anónimos" y por supuesto esos besos "actuados", ¿acaso no piensas decirle que sabes quién es y lo que sientes?

—Quizás pero me gustaría escucharlo de él primero abiertamente y diciéndomelo directo a los ojos.

Ha llegado la noche y con ella algo muy especial pues resulta que entre su manager, Él y yo decidimos darle un vuelco especial a todos esos detalles y logros hechos en toda una semana, invite a Kyoko-san a una cena con unos "amigos" famosos donde entre la afamada Jelly Woods y yo la dejamos como toda una verdadera princesa con un vestido a la rodilla entallado de seda negro con detalles en el busto de encaje blanco strapless, el cabello estilo Natsu con accesorios en plata y zapatos cerrados de tacón alto negros con un moño blanco en la parte del talón, lo que Kyoko-san no esperaba es que esa cena de "amigos" sería una para generar un nuevo romance.

Llegamos al lugar era una preciosa caso estilo occidental que quedaba junto a un lago, en la terraza que daba directo a las aguas donde se suscita la cena, el lugar está adornado con árboles con lámparas oriéntales y velas, detalles muy románticos como rosas, cristales y pétales derramados en la mesa, una vajilla perfectamente seleccionada y todo para dos personas, evidentemente todo fue planeado por mí, el señor Takarada quien se unió en esos días y Yashiro-san, no posía se más perfecto la fecha coincidía con el inicio de la gira de tres meses de Sho-chan así que nada interrumpiría estos planes.

Todo fue conforme al plan, ella quedo impresionada por el lugar pero quien más le sorprendió fue quien estaba junto a la mesa:

—Buenas noches Mogami-san, Te ves hermosa.

—b…buenas noches Tsuruga-san, ¿p…pero que es todo esto?

— Es algo que preparamos unos

amigos y yo porque hoy es especial ¿recuerdas? Hoy nos conocimos hace dos años.

—Cierto, perdón lo había olvidado.

La cena avanzaba perfectamente al plan, lleno de coqueteos, ligeras caricias, palabras dulces, miel por todos lados:

—Mogami-san, quiero decirte algo que si no lo hago ciento que voy a estallar pero necesito qu me prometas que siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase.

— Está bien pero ¿Qué es Tsuruga-san?

De pronto él la toma de la mano y la dirige hacia la el lago iluminado por las pequeñas lámparas y la luna, mientras con una mano la toma por la cintura con la otra toma suavemente su barbilla. —Kyoko, eres la mujer más bella que conozco, eres mi inspiración, mi primer y mi último pensamiento del día, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero que siempre estemos juntos, siendo tu mi amada para toda la vida, de pronto él saca de su bolsillo una pequeña caja la abre y su contenido era un anillo de diamantes diseñado especial y únicamente para ella.

Kyoko-san no cabía en sí misma no sabía que hacer era tal su emoción, el amor por aquel hombre era tan grande que no dudó en aceptar, Yashiro-san filmo todo mientras el señor Takarada y yo lo único que hacíamos era pararnos la caja de pañuelos.

Pasaron tres meses y por fín llegó Sho-chan lo que él no esperaba es que en la prensa no hablaban de su exitosa gira sino del nuevo matrimonio de famosos y la espectacular y elegante boda que hacía que cualquier cosa fuera minima, después de dos meses al final logré mi cometido, consolé a Sho-chan y ahora la que se casará con el soy yo Nanokura Mimori.

* * *

Gracias por leer mis locuras.

Espero sus comentarios .


End file.
